Visions
by EvAdIvA101
Summary: Rose and Lissa go to the mall...But so do Alice and Bella. Alice has a vision about Rose and she wants to confront her about it. What happens? Sucky summary. Full summary inside. Please review this is my first fan fic with Twilight in it :D. R&R!


**Hi Guys! This is just a story that popped in to my head and wouldn't shut up so here it is! I think i'll make this a full story if people like it. So review! Here's the full summary:**

**Lissa requests to go on a shopping trip with Rose and when they go Dimitri is one of the guardians that escorts her. On that same day the Alice Cullen decides to take Bella shopping. When Alice sees Rose she has a vision about her future. But what does she see? And what does she say to Rose? How does Bella react to Alice talking to random people in the mall? All these questions and more will be answered in my story! Lol. Btw this takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse and for VA it takes place after Frostbite but before Shadow Kissed. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Roses POV**

Lissa came over to me and I could tell through the bond- and by the look on her face- that she was excited. But she was attempting to block me out so I couldn't tell what she was so crazy excited about. I was actually in the middle of training with Dimitri. We were sparring when Lissa ran in. She better be lucky we weren't kissing or something. Not that we would be kissing. Dimtri and I were on good behavior, so there was sadly no kissing going on at the moment. Just training. But I was in the middle of a really good fight and when Lissa suddenly ran in I got distracted and he pinned me. God, Lissa couldn't have waited till after practice to come tell me what she was so damn excited about?

"Lissa I hate you!" I said. I was teasing her. I obviously didn't hate her "I was soo gonna win that fight if you hadn't burst in here to yell at me about god knows what! Seriously! And Dimitri that so wasn't fair. Can we have a redo? Please?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him. Then I realized he still had me pinned and I pushed him off of me and then helped him up.

"No. If you were in the real world you can't just ask for a redo." He said.

"Cut the mentor wisdom crap. Now Lissa what is it you wanted?" I asked her. Then I realized I sounded bitchy and smiled at her.

"Well, I just talked to Headmistress Kirova and we're going shopping! Like now! And Guardian Belikov is coming too. So come on, both of you, we're leaving right now! Hurry up!" She practically shouted at us. Honestly I wasn't that interested in shopping right now. I had a complicated love life I was trying to deal with and shopping was just about the last thing on my mind. But Lissa was happy so I guess I can act interested in shoes and handbags for a few hours. I looked over at Dimitri and he had his Guardian mask on. But I'm sure shopping wasn't his favorite thing either. But he was a Guardian. He would just suck it up and deal with it. So would I. I'm a Guardian and I just have to learn to live with whatever Lissa wants.

"Ok, that's great. Um, let's go. Come on Dimitri. Race you to the car." I said then I took off running and he wasn't far behind me. We ran. I was about five feet ahead because of my early start. We were about fifty feet from the car when he got ahead of me. Then I realized what I could do.

I decided against my usual battle cry and jumped at him. I landed on him and we both fell on to the grass. Hard. I groaned. That was going to hurt in the morning. Well in retrospect that probably wasn't the best idea. Dimitri flipped over and I rolled off of him and sat up. Dimtri looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry that probably wasn't the best idea now that I think about it. Bu it sure was fun." I looked over to see everyone was staring at us. Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Alberta, Stan and Eddie stood by the cars. Adrian caught my eye and rolled his eyes. Dimtri got up and walked over to everyone else. Then I realized something. Dimtri just won. Ugh!

I got up and walked over to everyone else. Lissa was drinking a slushie. Then I got an amazing idea. I walked over to Lissa and asked her if I could take a sip of her slushie. She said sure and handed her slushie to me. I walked over to Dimtri and said " Sorry Comrade." and dumped the slushie on his head. Then I started laughing my ass off. Dimitri was sent to go was his hair and he did then he came back after he was finished in the shower and we all got in the cars then we headed off to the mall for a day of shopping.

**Alice's POV**

I was at my house in the kitchen. Bella had slept over last night and of course she'd told Charlie that she was having a sleepover with me. But in relaity she was upstairs right now with Edward in his bed. She was asleep and he was watching her sleep. I thought it was romantic, Emmett and Rose said he was a creepy stalker and Esme thought it was adorable. I didn't know what Carlisle and Jasper thought about Edward and Bella but I assume they thought it was adorable and just wouldn't admit it because they were guys. The thought made me roll my eyes.

Then I remembered Edward was a mind reader...Oh joy. Well it was easier to send him messsages. _Hey Edward_ I thought_ common wake Bella up cause I want to take her shopping!_

After about twenty minutes I heard Bella talking to Edward. Yay! She's awake. I ran up the staairs with vampire speed and rushed to Edwards room. I opened the door without knocking. Not a good idea. They were making out on the bed when I came in. As soon as Bella heard the door open she yelped and jumped away from Edward who just pulled her in to a loving embrace. Bella was blushing like crazy and I smiled at her.

"Way to walk in to my room without knocking Alice." Edward said.

"Oh you know I'm your favorite sister!" I said then continued with "And Bella I was wondering if you would go shopping with me today. And you don't really have a choice so don't say no. Oh and were taking my Porsche. We're going to this bug mall in Missoula, Montana."

Bella sighed then answered "Fine. Who's going?"

"Just me and you. We're having a girls day!" I screamed excitedly.

Rosalie walked by and said sarcastically "Oh and I'm not invited!" Then she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Bella then asked when we were going and I told her as soon as she got up and got ready to go. She groaned and got up to take a shower and get dressed. She wore jean shorts a white tank top and a blue vest. I'd picked out her clothes today adn she also wore black wedge sandles. I loves using Bella like a doll. She may not like it but i did and that's all that mattered. Then I took bella in to the bathroom and put a lot of makeup on her and I curled her hair. She looked gorfues. When Edward saw her at first he lookes shocked but then he covered it up and told her she looked beautiful. Then he hugged her beacause she looked like she hated this.

Which she probably did. Bella didn't like getting dressed up or shopping...she just didn't really like clothes. But she could suck it up for one day. After she ate breakfast we got in my yellow Porsche and headed off to Montana!

**Rose's POV**

We had just arrived at the mall and we we got out of the car and made our way to the food court. Because being Rose, I was always hungry. Lissa got a chicked salad and I got two burgers, a chocolate milk shake, two large fries and a large sprite.

"Really Rose?" Christian said incredoulously "Your gonna get fat if you eat like that."

"No I stay skinny cause I train everyday. Your just jealus that your a guy and you can't eat as much as me or burp s loud as I can." I said then I took a huge sip of soda and then burped really loud.

"Eww!" Lissa said and she hit me on the arm then laughed. Dimitri rolled his eyes and Adrian, Eddie and Christian laughed their asses off. I stuck my tounge out at them and continued to eat my food.

After that we went to American Eagle then to Forever 21. After that we headed across the mall to go to Victoria's Secret. Well I was going to try stuff on and show the guys. This was gonna be fuuuun!

**Alice's POV**

Bella and I had been shopping for about an hour when I told her we were going to Victoria's Secret and then I'd had to practically drag her across the mall to the store because Bella did_ not_ want to go to Victoria's Secret. When we got there I saw a group of people near the dressing rooms. One was a girlwho was modeling a red bra and pantie set. She had long brown-black hair that was wavy and long and she had slightly tanned skin. There was also another girl modeling a black bra and pantie set and she was tall and slim with plae skin and blond hair with green eyes. If I didn't know any better I would have said she was a vampire. But she wasn't becasue the girl she was with clearly wasn't a vampire.

The other people were three boys. One kind of looked like Chase Crawford and he had green eyes and shaggy brown hair. The second had black hair and blue eyes adn the third had chin length brown hair and he was _really_ tall. I looked at the girl with the brown hair and suddenly I was having a vision.

The brown haired girl was in bed with a guy. And when I say in bed I mean_ in bed_. And then I recognized the guy. It was the tall one who looked like he had to be at least five years older than her. He whispered something in her ear._ Roza_ he said. I knew what that meant. That was Russian for Rose. So her name was Rose. "I love you Dimitri." Rose said.

Ok so the tall guy's name was Dimtri. Rose and Dimitri. And then suddenly the door of the room they were in flung open. And then I realized it wasn't a room. It was a smal cabin. And the person who had just burst in to the room had red hair and she was pretty short but she was obviously older than both Dimitri and Rose. Rose pulled the blanket up over her and Dimitri as the lady angrily stormed over to them.

"Rosemarie Hathaway what the hell is going on here?" She shouted.

"Mom, he didn't do anything and we're not doing anything wrong. We love each other. Please don't tell anyone!" She begged. So the woman was her mother. Now that she said it I did see the resemblance between them.

"Get dressed!" Rose's mother shouted at them.

Rose's mother turned away and Rose and Dimtiri got up and got dressed then they sat back down on the bed side by side and looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"Rose would you liek to explain to me what the _fuck_ is going on here?" Her mother yelled angrily.

And then Rose snapped. She jumped up so she was standing a few feet away from her mother. Then she shouted "Fuck off Janine! You just dumped me here when I was four and you haven't been in my life at all and Dimitri _loves_ me! You weren't even a part of my life and now that I'm doing something you don't like you feel like you have a right to tell me what to do! Just fuck off mom! I freaken hate you!" She shouted. I didn't even know this girl and this didn't seem like normal behavior for her.

Dimitri got up and pulled Rose back down so she was sitting on the bed. " Roza calm down this isn't you. Plesae calm down! This is Lissa, this is spirit getting to you just calm down." He said then he started murmuring soothing words to her in Russian.

After a few minutes of shaking she started crying and sobbing. She leaned her head on his shirt and cryed and her mother had a mixed expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to protect her daughter and beat up Dimitri but at the same time she looked like she knew they loved eahc other.

Then the vision ended. Bella was standing in front of me patiently and making sure no one saw me having a vision. Then I realized what I should do. I started walking towards Rose and Bella grabbed my arm "What are you doing Alice?" She asked me.

"Just wait here Bella." I told her and then I walked over to the Rose girl who was now modeling a turquise bra and pantie set that it hought looked better on her than the red set.

"Hello Rose." I said "I'm not really sure what Spirit is but don't let it get to you. Oh, and Dimitri loves you." I whispered to her then I skipped back to Bella's side. Rose looked at me with a confused expression on her face. And so did Bella. I just shook my head and smiled at Bella then turned around adn winked at Rose.

**Rose's POV**

The girls words didn't make sense. Don't let Spirit get to me. Maybe she meant to not let Lissa's using Spirit get to me? Either way how did she know about Spirit? She'd said she didn't know what Spirit was but she obviously knew about it enough to tell me not to let it get to me. And how did she know about Dimitri? She'd said Dimitri loved me. No one knew about Dimitri and I except for us...oh and Adrian and Victor Dashkov. I turned to look at her and she just winked at me and brought her friend to the other side of the store. I'd never seen that girl in my life. She looked like a Moroi though... But at the same time she seemed too pale to be a Moroi. She had the skin of a Strigoi but the looks of a Moroi.

And she knew my two deepest secrets. How did she figure this stuff out?

And who was she? All these questions ran through my head and all I knew was that I wanted answers at some point. I just shook my head and decided to buy the turquoise bra and panties. They looked best with my skin tone.

**Hey! I know it was stupid but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. If you guys want this to be a whole story about Rose meeting the Cullens then review and I will continue to write this story! Please, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo love,**

**EVA**


End file.
